The One Where Chandler Cheers Up Rachel
by padfootsotter
Summary: Set after 'The One With All The Haste'. After Chandler sees Rachel sitting alone in the coffee house looking bummed he decides to cheer her up.


**Set up after 'The One With All The Haste'.**

Chandler walked down to coffee house and when he entered he saw Rachel sitting down looking glum. He couldn't help but feel for her. When he saw her face when Emily and Ross announced their engagement he wanted to be punch Ross but at the same time congratulate him.

"Hey Rach," he sat down next to her and gestured to Gunther for a coffee. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded, "I am. I mean I don't have the right to be angry do I?"

He threw his arm around her, "Of course you do."

"Yeah right. You're just saying that."

"No, it's true. I mean I would be pretty pissed off too." Rachel looked at him and gave him a tentative smile. "Were you crying?" She shook her head and he pulled her closer to him. "It's okay if you were, I won't tell anyone."

Rachel placed her hand on top of Chandler's chest, "Thank you."

They sat together for a while and he nodded his thanks to Gunther when he placed the coffee on top of the table. He rubbed Rachel's shoulder and kissed the top of her head when she began sobbing quietly. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere,"

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Come on let's go!" He jumped up to his feet and pulled Rachel up to him. "What about the park?"

"Central Park?"

Chandler nodded, "What could be better than the park?" When he saw that Rachel wouldn't go for that idea he decided on something he thought was better. "Come on, I know just the place." He pulled Rachel and gave her, her coat. 

* * *

"It's beautiful." Rachel commented as she saw the Statue of Liberty at night. "I've never seen it at night before."

"Really?" Chandler asked as he passed her the packet of peanuts.

"Yeah, I've never had the chance too." She felt herself shiver and Chandler placed his arm around her again. "There's something so calm about it."

"There is." They didn't speak for a while and just watched as the water splashed around.

"Do you think…" Rachel started but stopped.

"Think what?"

Rachel shook her head, laughing, "Nothing, it's stupid."

"Come on it's me." He bumped his hip to hers and she gave him a small laugh.

"Do you think that there's something wrong with me? Relationship wise."

Chandler gave her a bemused look, "Are you serious? You're a great catch Rach, anyone would be happy. I mean you have Joshua don't you?"

Rachel fell silent at that, "We broke up."

"What? When?"

"After I met his parents, he said that we were too different. To think of it now, we are too different."

Chandler looked at Rachel and saw how upset she was. He turned her so she was facing him. "Look at me. You're an amazing woman, you are also one of the most beautiful, caring and trustworthy person that I know and I love that about you. Anyone would be lucky to have you and the people that don't give a time or they break up with you then they're stupid for their own good." Chandler finished with a smile and he saw that Rachel's eyes were tearing up. "Oh god, you're crying. Why are you crying?

"Happy tears, these are happy tears." She laughed as she fanned her face trying to dry her tears. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." He stared into her eyes and he didn't know why but she looked more beautiful than she ever did before. She looked phenomenal against the backdrop of New York at night.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She burrowed her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and felt her do the same. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're one of the greatest men I know. You're also the funniest guy that I've ever met and any girl is lucky to have you. Really, really like you. If no one can see that then they're so, so stupid because I know if I had you as a boyfriend I would never let you go." Rachel smiled at him as she felt herself blush a little.

"You really mean that?" Chandler asked, insecurity betraying his nonchalant tone.

"Every word."

"So if we ever dated you would never break up with me?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Yep."

"That's awesome sauce." Rachel laughed loudly and he couldn't help but smile. She really did look beautiful and if they ever did date he would be the one that would never let go. He gave her a kiss on top of the head and he felt her smile. Who knows? Maybe they will end up dating later and maybe they would be the one announcing their engagement to their friends.


End file.
